Third Time's The Charm
by ridingdamon
Summary: Damon and Elena have the house to themselves and realize they can do a lot more than just sit around


"This is nice" Elena muttered, laying on top of Damon as they cuddled in their bed, her head resting on his bare chest. "It is nice," Damon replied, "Me, you, alone, nothing but silence, not something that happens often".

A small giggle escaped Elena's lips as she propped her head up and rest her chin on his chest, her big brown eyes looking up into his "Are you hinting something, Mr. Salvatore?" He smirked and brushed the hair away from her face with his fingers "Do you want me to be?"

Elena giggled again and put her head back down, tracing his body with her fingers. "I don't know.. I mean, like you said.. we're alone. And it doesn't happen very often". She lifted her head up again and the finger that was tracing his body was now grazing against his lips.

Their eyes met again and Elena bit her lip, continuing to smile that innocent little smile. _Innocent, my ass_. She leaned over completely and pushed herself up to Damon's level, each leg on either side of him now as she came to his level.

She pressed her lips to his softly, then quickly pulled away, teasing him. "So what do you say?" she asked, slowly taking off his favorite button up shirt she had been wearing, leaving herself only in her underwear on top of Damon, slowly rocking herself back and forth against his member. He loved when she teased him.

Damon didn't stop her, he was waiting for the right moment to strike.

As she continued to run her fingers through his black locks, Elena lost herself in the moment. Using his vamp speed, Damon flipped her over so that he was now on top of her.

"You don't waste time huh?" Elena gasped. "Just making up for lost time" he huffed, holding her arms down on the bed. He leaned down and pressed his lips to hers once more. Damon knew she liked it rough, and she loved it when he took control. Elena didn't have to say anything, the look on her face said it all.

She smiled and let out a small moan as he planted kisses to her neck, surprising her by biting down on her sweet spot and making her whimper, then down to her chest. Tracing his tongue around her nipple, he watched as it got hard right in front of him before taking it in his mouth and sucking on it. Her nipples were sensitive as it was thanks to Damon, and with him licking, sucking and biting them she didn't know what the hell to do.

"D-Damon!" she moaned out, fighting against his restraints. He let her hands free and began caressing her beautiful naked body.. every inch of it. Moving on, he slowly kissed down the rest of her, making it to the edge of her underwear. He slowed down now, this was the jackpot. Damon took his thumb and lightly teased her clit through the outside of her underwear, moving in a circular motion. "You're soaked" he chuckled. "It's what you do to me" she smiled.

Damon slid her underwear off of her, with little assistance from Elena that is, and placed his thumb back on her clit, continuing the circular motion but faster now.. As he was working her clit he slid another finger inside of her and began pumping in and out, and the small controllable moans Elena had been letting out had become bigger and uncontrollable as her body started to quiver under his touch.

She threw her head down on the pillow and threw her hands against the bed post. Damon could feel it, he felt her inner walls tighten up around him, he knew she was about to come and just like that… _he stopped everything. _

"You fucker.." Elena growled. She didn't move from her position except to cup her face in her hands. Damon laughed and continued to finger her as if nothing happened. She was more sensitive this time, jolting up as she felt something else surprise her; _his tongue_. "Oh.. Fuck!" she groaned as he sucked on her clit, moving his tongue in every motion, at the same time fingering her.

Elena bucked her hips, pushing herself onto Damon's tongue and fingers, she wanted more, she needed more. "Please.." she cried out. Between Damon's tongue on her sensitiveness and his fingers inside of her increasing speed with every pump, she couldn't handle it. Damon felt it again, he felt her tighten up around his fingers. Her moans were more intense, she even squealed a few times. Arching her back, she was on the verge of letting go when Damon stopped again.

That wonderful sensation shot through her body and then just vanished. At this point Elena was getting frustrated, and Damon was ready to show her what he was up to. "Trust me" he said. He moved back down between her legs, grabbed hold of her hips pulling her closer to him, and went right back to it; sucking, nibbling, biting, the whole nine yards. It wasn't moans anymore that she was letting out, it was whimpers. Elena couldn't hold back now, no matter how much she tried. "DAMON! OH GOD!" she screamed out. He didn't stop. She threw her hands against the bed post again, arched her back, let out one more squeal and exploded into his mouth.

She wasn't angry anymore, she knew exactly what he did when everything finally came to blow.

_Each time he prevented her from coming. Each time that moment was taken from her. It just made the orgasm that much more powerful when it arrived_.

Damon crawled up beside a breathless Elena on the bed. Her body was facing the ceiling but her eyes were stuck on him. She smiled.

"Third time's the charm" he laughed giving her his award winning smile.

Elena turned completely facing him now, pressing her lips to his, tasting herself on him. Pulling away she licked her lips and smiled again. "I love you, you idiot"


End file.
